


《 Losing My Religion | Video Game Inserts 》

by pupkin_assassin



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Prototype (Video Games), Watch Dogs (Video Games), inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Modern Assassins (Assassin's Creed), Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupkin_assassin/pseuds/pupkin_assassin
Summary: Tbh, if this gets me banned whatsoever, I'll just find a different site to write for.My previous "Video Game Inserts" got me suspended for thirty days, sorry. I didn't understand the rules that well.





	1. Delsin Rowe | Nursery (M/F)

**Author's Note:**

> I got suspended for thirty days, it was lifted March 27th, but I had gotten into Rainbow Six: Siege and basically forgot I had an account on AO3 and that my suspension was lifted.
> 
> Long story short, I spent my time watching people play R6S for hours on end, instead of tending to this account. I apologize.

Delsin hummed to himself, eyeing the blank white wall, loosely holding a can of blue spray paint in his right hand. He was going over if he should do the stereotypical sky theme or the ocean. I mean, he knows his girlfriend will be fine with either, but she was raised around the ocean as a kid. He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, messing with the hair poking from his beanie. The sky would be easy, just blue and white, but the ocean would be just as easy. A mixture of blue and green. Aqua. He signed, wishing his girlfriend would just say which one she wanted instead of saying " _you do you_."

"Delsin? I'm back." _Speak of the devil_ , he thinks. He remained where he was, only turning when his girlfriend of two years walks into the room, carrying a bag of used stencils and brushes in one hand, the other resting on the visible bump of her four month pregnancy.

Y/N raised her brows, eyeing the room with confusion, before settling on Delsin. "I thought you'd have at least _something_ done by now. I've been out for an hour and a half."

Delsin shrugged, setting the can down, and sauntered his way to his girlfriend, arms wrapping around her hips. He planted a kiss on her forehead, carefully due to having to give her room for the growing baby inside her. "I would have liked to, babe, but I really wish you would choose between a sky or ocean."

"You serious? Delsin, Christ, just do both if you can't choose!" Y/N laughs, pulling back to look up at the native with a smile. Delsin looks up, he didn't think about that. He nodded, pulling away and turned to get to work, Y/N shaking her head as she set the bag down. "I'll be cooking dinner, I'll call ya' when it's ready, doofus." Delsin waved over his shoulder, shaking the blue can from earlier and popping the cap off.

"Yeah, yeah."


	2. Abigail "Fetch" Walker | Warmth (F/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fetch is one of my Waifus, I absolutely adore her.

Now, Fetch wasn't one to be all snuggles and cuddles, but when it came to Y/n, her girlfriend of three years, she'd be down in a heartbeat to cuddle her. Especially during the winter, mainly because Y/n was a god damn _furnace_. She lived and breathed heat, and Fetch found it extremely beneficial during cold nights. Y/n would sometimes joke Fetch only dates her because of her being a conduit with the ability to control and manipulate fire. Fetch would frown and Y/n would panic, never liking to upset her pink haired girlfriend, and immediately apologize.

Delsin once joked about how much heat Y/n emitted, because he started to sweat during a summer morning when the two gave each other a greetings hug and their combined heat made it more humid than ever. The hug was short because the two grew uncomfortably hot, and Fetch was giving Delsin a death glare.

"Abby? You there?" Y/n waved her hand in front of the woman's face, easily catching her attention. Fetch blinked and looked up, dark eyes locking with Y/n's. The older woman smiled and gestured to the phone resting in Fetch's lap. "You texted me saying you wanted something?"

"Oh," Fetch mumbled, gaze drifting to her phone before looking back up at Y/n "yes, I did."

"Well? What is it?" Y/n questions, settling down next to Fetch, arm instinctively wrapping around the pinkette's shoulders. Fetch leaned against her girlfriend, bangs sliding to cover her eyes. "Your heat. I'm cold," Fetch yawns, scooting until her side was flush against Y/n, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist, resting her head against Y/n's collar.

Y/n hums in understanding, her arm dropping from Fetch's shoulder to her hip, toying lazily with the belt loops on Fetch's shorts. "Right, my heat is all you want."


	3. Wrench | Of hammers and wrenches (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, I find Wrench annoying at times, but I still love him.
> 
> Also, I kinda rushed it at the end because I'm super tired from walking around all day with my nieces. And I got myself sick because I've been eating chocolate covered Espresso beans instead of real food.

Maybe telling Wrench where Y/n hid her spare key to her house was a bad idea. He liked to sneak in without calling, and scare the living daylights out of her. He also thought it was funny to go in and move things when she was out. He once snuck in and moved everything, literally everything he could, three inches to the left when she was away for the weekend visiting family. It threw her off for a month.

It also doesn't help that when Y/n would be working around her house, she liked to wear headphones and blast music too loud to hear him come in. He used it to his advantage way too many times.

Like now.

The young woman had her headphones on, Michael Jackson's "Beat It" playing loudly while she was putting up a shelf, hammer and nail in hand. Hands snaked around her waist and she screamed, jumped and missed the nail, instead hitting her thumb painfully. The hands disappeared and reappeared clutching Y/n's now injured hand, the familiar mask showing itself when tears gathered in her eyes. The display was exclamation points and Y/n dropped the hammer, luckily missing her foot. She pushed her headphones down to rest on her neck and wrenched her hand away from her friend, cradling the injured hand close to her chest, finding little comfort from doing so.

"God dammit, Wrench!" She hissed, her blurred vision glaring at the spike clad man. He shifted, hands raising in surrender, mask displaying two slants opposing each other.

"I didn't think I'd scare you that bad, babes," Wrench mumbles, lowering his hands, display changing back to the default capital Xs. Y/n huffed, curling her fingers around her thumb into a protective fist, turning and walking away to her kitchen to run cold water over her thumb to numb the throbbing pain. Wrench followed after her, an apology spilling from his lips, his mask altering his voice. Y/n ignored the apology, holding her hand under the cold water, slowly feeling it become more numb as the seconds pass. She didn't hit her thumb hard enough that it would bruise or split, but just enough to make it an irritated red.

"Look, I can't resist it, it's become a hobby by now, I'm sorry, babes," Y/n sighed when Wrench used the nickname he gave her a week after the two met, and looked over her shoulder at the male. She frowned at him, still agitated at him for sneaking in, and blew a loose strand of hair from her face, the switch of songs, that still played from her headphones resting around her neck, switched to the faint sound of "Piano Man" by Billy Joel.

"You could have called," she mutters, blinking heavily to still her tears. Wrench shrugs his shoulders. "I did. Twice, seems your iPod made sure you didn't hear it." Wrench mused, attempting to lighten the situation. Y/n paused, gaze shifting between the iPod poking out of her right pocket to Wrench. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and she turned away, pulling her hand out of the sink, shutting the faucet off.

"I guess it did," she sputters, grabbing a clean face cloth from her counter, gently drying her hand off. Wrench hums, wrapping his arms around Y/n's middle, pulling her back into a one-sided hug. "I forgive you, babes." Wrench jokes, the spikes of his mask lightly digging into Y/n's shoulder. She puffs her cheeks out, wiggling out of Wrench's hold and walks off in the direction of her room, ignoring the sound of the male's laughter.

"By the way, babes, you have a rip in your jeans. I can see your underwear. The hearts are cute."

She completely forgot about her thumb as embarrassment flooded her system.

 


	4. Malik Al-Sayf | "Minor." (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asdfghjkl, I’m tired. And modern AU.

A strangled groan is what came from her throat, and she tried not to focus on the pain too much. It was agonizing and she started to rethink about her choice of friends. Jacob sat across from her in a cheap and uncomfortable looking hospital chair, clutching his black paperboy hat in his hands, wringing the cap on it with a frown. Y/n looked over at him, he looked like a kicked puppy. If her arm didn’t hurt so much, and the bone didn’t look like it did under her skin, she’d hug her oaf of a friend, even if the break of her arm was entirely his fault. Biting the urge to groan in pain, she mustered her strength up and called his name.

"Jacob," he turned, his mix of green and brown eyes holding an unbearable amount of guilt and heavy worry. "Listen, we can keep it between," Y/n paused to catch her breath and Jacob flinched when she did "each other and say it was a accident. Even if it wasn’t." Jacob gave a slow nod, if his sister - no - his father found out about it all being his fault, he’d never hear the end of it. "What about your parents? They’ll know it was me."

"Well," Y/n sat up a bit, hearing the approach of multiple footsteps, knowing and already seeing her mothers face. "Let’s make up a wild story, yeah?"

 

Arm in a cast and sling, it was like begging teenagers and kids to sign their name in colorful sharpie. Y/n let Jacob sign first, and he did a light joke "get well soon :)" with his initials after a dash in a dark green. Evie did her name in a pretty red color, saying the same thing as her brother, but in a nicer way. Desmond and Rebecca were next, and they both just signed their first names, Desmond in yellow and Rebecca in red. Shaun made a sarcastic comment on it with his initials in plain black, Clay left his phone number with his name as a joke in dark blue and Lucy took a bit more room to write a nice note with her name in a lighter blue. Kadar chose hot pink, because he wanted to ‘stand out’ and wrote "get well soon, future sister-in-law!" and Altaïr wrote something meaningful and his first name in yellow. Ezio drew a rose with his initials in red and green, Connor and Aveline with surprising neon green and purple and their names. Arno in a aqua shade with something short in French, same with Élise but she chose a cherry red. Yusuf was all over the place in color and Maria wrote in a simple black, along with Jun. Leonardo wrote his name and drew a bird in purple. All in all, Y/n felt very loved. Her parents even signed her cast with a lovey dovey "We love you, baby girl!" in orange!

Malik was the only one who didn’t sign and the reason was, he was too busy lecturing Y/n every time he saw her and practically cradling her in overly affectionate hugs while saying he loved her too much for her to get hurt, yada yada. She had a nagging feeling Malik knows Jacob and Y/n lied about the story they came up with, and he probably did. She can’t lie around him, he knows when she lies.

"A call from your mother, she’s practically sobbing at the fact you broke your arm, and you say it’s "It’s nothing too big, Malik!" it’s just a "minor" injury?" Y/n rolled her eyes, fingers twitching in her cast as Malik went off on her for what felt like the thousandth time today. She was sat on her bed in her room, Malik pacing back and forth in front of her, wearing her rug down with his pacing. His dark brown eyes boring into her when he stopped, and like the dramatic boyfriend he was, he kneeled in front of her, taking her good hand in both of his, pressing kisses to her knuckles.

"Promise me you won’t do something stupid like that with that Frye twin ever again."

So he did know, Y/n thought, not even the slightest bit surprised as she took her hand away to pull Malik off his knees as best as she could. "C’mon, I broke my arm, not my neck. Now, lay with me and stay for dinner." Y/n pretty much commands, falling back on her bed, pulling Malik with her.

"Ah, no. You have to take the sling off then. I know you, you’ll just fall asleep." Malik scolded, already sitting up and pulling the straps off Y/n’s shoulder, dropping the sling on her nightstand next to her bed, minding the small gadjects she had resting there. Y/n whined and lifted her good arm up, wrapping it around Malik’s shoulders and tugging him down for a proper snuggle. "Blah, blah, Malik. Hold me. Now." he rolled his eyes and wrapped both arms around his girlfriend, being cautious with her cast wearing arm, pulling her close to himself as they both situated themselves on her bed.

"Can’t even call Kadar to tell him I’ll be home late," Malik mumbled, making Y/n groan. "Call him when it’s dinner! We’re cuddling right now."

"Wow, I love you too," Malik’s tone dripped with sarcasm and Y/n just smirked against his neck. "Awwie! I wuv you toooo, Mwawik."

"I don’t know if I should feel offended by that, but never do it again, please." he muttered, tanned cheeks flushing a light shade of pink when Y/n giggled. She pulled back to look up at him, reaching up with her good hand to lightly pinch his cheek. "Awww, whats wong Mwawik? Does this woice mwake you uncomfwortwable?" Malik swatted her hand away from his face and narrowed his eyes at her, frown growing. "Yes, infact, it does. Stop it."

"Mwake mwe!" Y/n taunted, soon growing to regret doing the voice with a squeal of laughter as Malik began to assault her sides in rapid tickles. She smacked at Malik’s wrist with her good hand, writhing around on her bed, somehow avoiding hurting her broken arm. Soon enough she was trapped beneath her boyfriend as he kneeled over her, grin plastered on his face as he moved up and down her sides with an unrelenting attack.

"Say you’re sorry and I’ll stop." Malik chuckled, Y/n practically shouting her apology as she writhed and tried to push him away.

"Not good enough, say it with meaning." Y/n gave a mixture of a whine and laugh, it sounded foreign and weird but she tried to speak with the non-stop tickling. "I- I’m s-so-sorry!" she giggled, kicking her feet as tears sprung to her eyes. Malik tilted his head this way and that with a smile. "What are you sorry for?" he asks, fingers gliding across her ribs, drawing high pitched laughter from her.

"The voice! The voice! I won’t do it again-nnn!" Y/n cried, face red as Malik’s movements suddenly stopped, sucking in a much needed breath of air in an attempt to catch her breath. He sat back, slapping his hands down on his thighs as he smirked in accomplishment. Once she caught a decent amount of breath, she lifted both arms lazily and Malik pulled her into a hug on his lap, humming as she panted against his neck, still collecting her breath from the brutal assault. Within minutes of her breath evening out, she had fallen asleep in Malik’s hold, like she always did but denied it to others. He rolled his eyes once again and slowly eased both of them down on the rustled sheets of the mattress and decided to wait her nap out. Or until her mother just calls up for dinner. He’d drag her down if he had to.


	5. Shaun Hastings | Petty, just like him. (F/D)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought about a prompt that’s basically "Fake, just like you, bitch"
> 
> ALSO, F/D means father-daughter but NOT in a sexual way, that shit nasty. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot longer than the others. Like, a LOT longer. Also, the reader is a cussing fourteen year old.
> 
> Asdfghjkl, I wROTE SO MUCH.

Now, it was one thing for Shaun to get annoyed, he had a fourteen year old daughter after all who **_oozed_** sarcasm and pettiness. But, when it was annoyance, stress and plain frustration all jumbled together, it meant his boss had ticked him off in more ways than one during the week, _again_. She even had time to torment him on her finals days on the job before she retired. Y/n could practically feel the heaviness of her blond, glasses clad father when he arrived home, and bit back the usual quip she’d greet him with every day after work. She watched him storm pass the couch she resided on, he even didn’t turn to scold her for picking at the ends of her school uniforms skirt like he did after greeting her back. He just brooded down the hall to his room on the left, slamming his door shut. Y/n blinked owlishly, surprised before her attention dragged to her phone buzzing on the coffee table, her e/c eyes flicking to it. She reached over her binders and books and math homework, and grabbed the sleek device to see who was calling. The caller ID flashed " _Only the best Auntie in the world <3_" and Y/n clicked accept, hearing the worried tone of Rebecca once she answered and put her on speaker to continue her homework.

"Des and I just dropped him off, I think his boss is being a pain in the ass again," she heard the woman sigh, hearing the faint background noise of traffic and Desmond’s choice of music playing faintly. "He didn’t yell at you did he?" Y/n rolled her eyes, brushing her dark blonde locks from her face, quite happy to look like her father rather her mother, pencil scribbling down the math equation as she spoke. "Nah, didn’t even look at me, Auntie Becky. Just stormed off to his room, which means _I’ll_ have to cook dinner."

"Don’t be lazy hunny bunny." Rebecca replied, receiving a scoff from Y/n but a smile at the nickname. "Okay, but seriously, just don’t do your usual antics that stir him up-"

"-My _usual antics_?"

"Yes, you’re usual antics, hunny bunny. Also, don’t interrupt me." Y/n faintly heard Desmond laugh in the background, and Rebecca shush him in reply, saying the same thing to him. She cleared her throat and began to speak again. "I’m being serious though, hunny bunny. He was in a worse mood when we picked him up. Wouldn’t even tell us what his boss did."

"The bossy bitchy woman probably said something about him having me too young again and my mother." Y/n huffed bitterly, flipping to the next page of her math packet, already starting on the next question with ease, nose crinkling in slight disgust at the memory of being with her father when she said it. Rebecca went quiet, neither Shaun nor Y/n liked talking about the woman who practically abandoned Y/n at birth after she promised to be with Shaun to raise her, and they _especially_ didn’t like being talked down about it when Shaun had her when he was nineteen, with her mother being in her mid twenties, _such a responsible adult_. Awkwardly clearing her throat again, Rebecca decided to change the topic to Y/n’s classes, asking her how she was doing and what her school life was like.

"My classes are fine, Social Studies can bite my shiny metal ass though," Rebecca barked a laugh at the Futurama reference, clearly being the one who got Y/n into the show, and clearly being the one under fire whenever she quoted it to Shaun. "Stop screeching, my phones’ speakers are going to bust." Y/n jabbed, getting a chuckle from Desmond. "She can’t help sounding like a pterodactyl when laughing, sweets! She’s a dinosaur after all!" Rebecca gasped harshly and, assuming from the scuffling sound, shoved Desmond’s shoulder as he drove. "You callin’ me old, Miles?!" And banter began, lightheartedly of course, and Y/n sighed through her nose, slowly loosing her focus on her homework as the two argued about Rebecca being from the dinosaur ages. She was in her early thirties though, along with Desmond and Shaun, and they all still looked in their early twenties.

"Alright, you rejects, you’re annoying and interrupting my work and I’m not going to listen to _two_ hyena-dingo hybrids bark at each other, buh-bye!" Y/n faked a sweet tone and hung up before either one could object. Ah, quiet. Now math.

 

 

Hours later after finishing her math packet, a history essay she’d been working on for three days and some reading for English, Y/n figured it would be time to pack her stuff up, change and make dinner for herself and Shaun. Slipping everything into assorted binders, major OCD with where her things went, she dumped it all in her book bag and trotted down the hall her father stormed down earlier to her room on the right. Closing her door and locking it for the time being, Y/n set her book bag on top of her closed hamper, and quickly took her school uniform off, flinging it to floor, which if Shaun found out she wrinkled them like that he’d throw a fit. She didn’t care though, her friend had her mom iron her school clothes whenever she’d stop by, she’d just pop in tomorrow seeing it is the weekend. Not bothering to change her underwear, she began nosing through her closet, snatching one of her fathers old sweaters she "defiled with her disgusting drool" when she was two and slipped it on, searching her bureau for some sweatpants to match the faded gray. Fully clothed again, she popped her lock and bound down the hallway to the living room, snagging her phone she left on the coffee table and began her job of making dinner tonight in the kitchen. Before she could even grab the needed cooking utensils, her phone vibrated on the counter and she groaned, bashing the side of her head on the cabinet in annoyance. It better not be Rebecca or Desmond.

She was rather delighted to hear Lucy’s sweet voice when she picked up, mood switching to the goody two shoes she was for the blonde female. "Hey, sweetheart. How are you?" Lucy questioned, a breath of air releasing from her, she must of sat down. Y/n put her on speaker and set the phone on the counter, moving back to grab what she needed.

"Peachy, Lu-Lu!" Y/n chirped, spinning around to the fridge as Lucy gave a light chuckle. "Can’t believe you still call me that, you can pronounce my name, you’re fourteen not three!"

"Don’t know what you’re on about, Lu-Lu." she sing-songs, taking and spreading out the ingredients intended for the pasta she decided to make. Lucy gave a mixture of a laugh and sigh and Y/n giggled before the conversation that lasts an hour and a half begins, and Y/n already ate her plate by the end of it, bidding Lucy goodnight as she scooped up her fathers plate. "I’ll see you tomorrow, as promised I’m taking you shopping for that dress you need for the upcoming dance, love you sweetie."

"Love you too, Lu-Lu! See you tomorrow." Y/n replies, holding the plate with one hand and using the other to hang her phone up and slip it into one of the various pockets in her sweatpants. Dumping the dishes she’d tend to later in the sink, she shut the kitchen light off, along with the living room and made her way down the hall to her fathers room. Having no decency to knock, she just twisted the knob of his door, and it was surprisingly unlocked. Guess he was too mad to lock it. Poking her head in, about to call to her father to announce his dinner, but paused when she saw him sat at his desk, slumped with his back to her, the bright screen of his computer displaying old pictures of Y/n he’d flick through every fifteen or so seconds. Smiling, she knew he was in a better mood if he was looking at her baby pictures he so preciously adored. Shaking her head, she composed herself and announced her presence "Ew, my baby pictures, dad? _Really_? Bleugh," to say he didn’t jump in surprise was an understatement, nearly launching from his chair, he turned and pushed his glasses up his nose while making a face at his daughter.

"Do you ever knock? You’re getting to be as bad as Desmond." Shaun huffs, turning to face his daughter better, who merely shrugged her shoulders and approached him with his plate. "Well, at least you’re in a good mood, made ya’ dinner, dad." Y/n sets the plate down with a clink on his desk, fork noisily sliding against the ceramic as she did. "And you better eat it, _I_ cooked it."

"Oh, how fantastic!" Shaun clasped his hands together, tilting his head up at his female look-a-like. "I thought the old woman upstairs did, thank you for your labor, sweet daughter of mine." he sassed, eyes rolling the same time Y/n’s did. Instead of making a retort, she simply leaned down, not by much due to not doing so great in height department, and pressed a kiss to her father’s temple with a smile.

"Just eat, your anger from whatever whatever the bitch-"

" _Language_!"

"WHATEVER she said probably made your body hungry. You hangry old man." Y/n teased at the end, hearing Shaun curse under his breath at the playful insult. "Language, dad." Shaun swatted her away and turned to eat, leaving Y/n to saunter out of his room to take care of the dishes she made.

 

 

Early next morning, Y/n dressed in decent clothes and grabbed a bag holding her uniform in it, still intending to drop by her friends later, probably have Lucy take her there, and waltzed out of her room, greeting her father who sat in the kitchen, tea in one hand with a book in the other. "Good morning, dad! How was picture browsing last night?" Y/n chirped, already chipper and in her goody two shoes mode. Shaun glanced at her, brows raised curiously at her tone.

"Splendid, I found out later that Rebecca had also took pictures of Desmond and Clay sleeping along with a video with Lucy trying to take the camera away, saying to focus on you and I rather than take future blackmail pictures."

"Ooo, you gotta show me that!" Y/n gushed, digging through the fridge for her bottled apple juice, finding it and shutting the fridge with a light thud. Shaun hummed and looked back down at his book, searching for the last line he was on. "Oh, I will. Don’t let me forget." And it was quiet between the two, the only repeating sounds being Y/n’s occasional gulp of her juice or the sound of her phone buzzing from a text. Glancing up at her again, he noticed the smile when she’d text back and his curiosity grew.

"Who seems to be catching your attention so easily? Better not be some boy," Shaun muttered the last part. Ah, of course the father instincts would kick in. Y/n giggled and shook her head, turning and displaying her phones screen to her father, showing a lively text conversation with " _< 3 Godmama Lu-Lu <3_" and Shaun visibly eased from knowing his daughter wasn’t talking to a boy, but rather her godmother. Still being a snoop, he read what he could, seeing Lucy was going to be at the apartment in ten minutes with Y/n just sending heart or rose emojis back in reply. Humming in satisfaction, he leaned away and looked back down to his book, wriggling his nose to adjust his glasses.

"I assume you’re going shopping for a dress?"

"Yes! The dance is next Saturday, and I’m going to be the prettiest girl there." Y/n attempted to flaunt, drawing a snort from Shaun as he set his barely empty teacup down in the sink to be washed, remembering the page he was on and closing his book, settling it on the counter. "Ah, yes, Princess Y/n Hastings, going to be her finest on the evening of the grand ball, making sure all attention will be on her!" Shaun poked fun at Y/n, making wild hand gestures that had her giggling. Uncovering her mouth, she moved forward and wrapped her arms around her father in a hug, which he of course immediately returned. Patting and ruffling her hair with one hand, the other rubbing her back, she spoke up, voice lightly muffled by the sweater Shaun wore. "Well, if a Princess wants to have a crown on her head by the end of the night, she’s gotta use the looks she got from her father! It’d be a waste to not use the beauty bestowed upon her by King Shaun Hastings!" Y/n giggled, pulling back to smile at Shaun, who simply returned the gesture.

"Just behave, and don’t come home late," Shaun, again, had a spike of fatherly instincts and began to reprimand her and list off rules which had Y/n giggling once more "and especially no boys, Y/n."

"You’re no fun! Don’t worry, I don’t much like the boys at my school, they’re perverted. Flip skirts and such." Y/n scrunched her nose for emphasis before giving her father a grin, hands on her hips. "Remember I got suspended for punching that kid? He flipped Skarlett’s skirt. Knocked his teeth in!" Y/n said proudly, and Shaun remember vividly. He’d been called in from work to find out his already sarcastic tween daughter, teetering on the edge of twelve at the time, sitting next to some kid with an ice pack to his mouth and her with bloodied knuckles in the principals office next to two fuming parents with a smaller woman next to the seat Shaun had to take, redhead girl on her lap. He cringed at the memory, not very fond of being yelled at and called a bad father for "teaching" his daughter to punch people. "I do, and I do remember being called an anger fueled slur from that Southern born couple."

"Ah, they’re divorced and in debt ‘cause of gamblin’ now, don’t dwell too much on it!" Shaun glared at Y/n for the morbid sense of humor, about to correct her use of knowledge before a knock from the front door came, Lucy poking her way in with a sweet smile. Y/n acted giddy and rushed to greet her godmother, practically falling into the woman’s arms. Shaun trailed out of the kitchen as well, waving a hello when he couldn’t quite talk due to Y/n blabbering about the plans for the day. Lucy nodded the whole time, smiling down at the shorter female before separating from her to properly greet Shaun. The conversation was a bit long, but Y/n didn’t mind waiting, she took it as more time to absently listen to her father rant about work while fiddling around on her phones apps.

"She’s retiring next week, I can’t wait until she’s gone." Shaun sighed, immediately catching Y/n’s full interest. She looked up, glancing between the two adults as they talked. "Well, I just hope your new boss won’t be as bad, Shaun. Your current one seems..."

"Like a bitch?" Y/n piped, getting glares from both of them, which she just returned a grin. "You should get her a gift! Y’know, not a meaningful one, but a gift! I could get you something I think’ll fit her attitude perfectly." Shaun eyed his daughter with suspicion and she continued, shoving her phone in the bag holding her uniform.

"I can make it look meaningful, but make it really passive aggressive, it’ll probably just slip over her thick skull." Y/n rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, shoes making the slightest squeaking sound against the wooden floors. Lucy and Shaun looked to one another and Y/n just waited, smiling. Like some silent conversation, they both nodded and Shaun turned to Y/n with a smirk. "Make it look pretty, Y/n. Gotta flaunt, remember?"

"You got it, dad! C’mon, Lu-Lu!" Y/n ushered Lucy through the door, the three waving goodbye to one another.

 

 

A bouquet of bright red, fake and cheap roses. Shaun’s nose wrinkled and he casted his daughter a look as she settled shopping bags around her room, taking new clothes and setting them in their place after ripping price tags off. Most importantly taking her neatly ironed school uniform and setting it atop her bureau. "I feel no passion for this woman, why red roses?"

"Relax, dad, it’s not romantic if they’re plastic and cheap." Y/n chided, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth with a smile, gathering all the now empty bags from her floor and dropping them in one corner to rid of later. Walking up to the older man, she took the flowers from him and began to scavenge her room for a pen to write on the little card around the flowers, meant for people to write some dumb cheesy one liner in. Finding the needed tool, she flicked the card open and walked to sit on her bed, pressing the card flat on the nightstand holding her lamp and alarm clock, neatly gliding her hand around before scribbling something quickly, smirk crossing her lips. Clicking her pen, she beckoned her father over and held up the gift. Brows raised in curiosity, he sauntered over and took it in his hands, giving his daughter a look saying "can-I-read-it?" Y/n laughed and nodded, and watched as he flicked it open, eyes scanning the cursive writing he had made Y/n learn so long ago, face scrunching once he finished with a chuckle. Closing it, and giving his daughter a small look of surprise, Shaun spoke "Always a charmer with words, Y/n."

"I get it from Uncle Des, some of it at least." Y/n grinned swinging her legs back and forth before hopping to her feet, arms open for a hug. Rolling his eyes, he leaned down to hug her, honestly proud to have a "supportive" daughter. Pulling back, Y/n suddenly gave a stern look. "You better give that to her, I poured my heart into that with the cursive you forced me to learn once I could read and write."

"You write in cursive for everything, quit whining."

 

 

And just like Shaun promised to give her, he set the bouquet of plastic red roses on his boss’ desk during her final day on the job. The note tied at the plastic stems being the first thing the old grouch of a woman noticed, signed in the prettiest cursive she had seen in a long time, read " _Roses for you, but they’re fake and cheap, just like you BITCH. - Signed, Shaun’s lovely daughter, Y/n Hastings <3_"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Shaun a little more than any other I wrote for in this series so far, asdfghjkl. What can I say? British people usually end up being high on my favorite list, but Shaun can never beat my absolute favoritism for Altaïr the Syrian babe, or Evie the gorgeous twin I can relate to.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! <3


	6. Cole MacGrath | Kiddo. (M/F)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Cole so much, I will ever not replay the first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns* sorry for not updating.

Y/n was sitting on the roof of her boarded up apartment building, legs dangling over the edge, bobbing her head to the music playing from a boom box she had managed to scrap together when she found some cassette tapes that only had the choice of classic rock, or catchy eighties toons. She loved it, eyes flickering to her left to eye it before she returned her gaze to the streets below. Trashed, and usually chaos filled streets called the Neon District. Used to be pretty, now it’s just gloomy and dreadful. The Reapers had stopped prowling around her area a few days ago, so she naturally came out to sit on the apartment roof for odd hours, not having to worry about bullets blowing her head off anymore. Scratching at her knee through her ripped, oil stained jeans, she adjusted the beanie on her head out of habit. It was late in the afternoon, not late enough to be dark out, but it was getting there, and she decided maybe it was time to go in due to a cold breeze coming in.

Sighing, her shoulders slumped, the oversized jacket slipping off her right shoulder as she stood, bent down, and hoisted the boom box up and onto her shoulder, turning the volume down to not disturb any of her neighbors when she went in. However, she didn’t expect to see the Conduit she’d been hearing about on the news and through shaky gossip, and sometimes seeing around the streets, standing there, watching her with a quirked brow.

"Shouldn’t you be inside, kid?" his voice was rough, and a bit gravelly, but Y/n refused to show her sudden anxiety and at seeing the man that, allegedly, was responsible for causing the blast and destroying the city. Instead she tossed him a halfhearted smirk, with a nervous twinkle in her eye. "Nah, the city don’t have a curfew for lil ol’ me anymore. I’ve never felt more free as a seventeen year old." He gave a bemused expression, frowning.

"You should head in, Reapers may not prowl around this area as much anymore, but," he motioned to the darkening, clouded sky, "who knows? Those bastards seemingly appear out of nowhere sometimes."

Rolling her eyes, she shifted her shoulder slightly when the weight of the music playing contraption began to numb the muscles there. "Yeah, yeah. I’m sure you’ll get them though, right? I’m assuming you’re the one clearing them out, yeah?" he gives a nod, shifting his shoulders lightly. "They’re a nuisance, they gotta go." he replies, turning slightly when she approaches and passes him to stand at the door she had wedged open with brick, as not to get locked out, and gave a grin.

"Well, Cole- am I allowed to call you Cole?" Y/n asks, watching him nod silently once again. She grins. "Well, Cole, go zap their asses into oblivion! No one is doing it, the cops are too scared right now, so I expect to hear some friendly gossip about you for once!" And with that, Y/n disappeared behind the door, kicking the brick out of place so it’d shut.

Staring at the door in silence, he turned to the generator on top of the building, what’d he’d originally came for, until he spotted Y/n rocking out to Billie Jean, practically half on the roof, and half off the roof as she swung her legs to try and mimic the moonwalk in the air. She was the first kid he’d seen around after the blast, they’d all been stuck inside, parents or guardians too scared to run the risk of any child getting killed or kidnapped by the Reapers. She was quite the sight for sore eyes, smiling and waving her limbs around as she goofed off by herself. Cole thought she was a good kid, and it helped motivate him whenever he’d been trash talked, or have something thrown at him during the day, or when Zeke annoyed him a little too much for his liking about the electricity running through him, or the snippy and cut short replies from Trish.

He kept on visiting her, and felt ‘older brother instincts’ kick in when she rambles about some boy she was making light conversation with whenever they ran into each other, telling her curtly, "No boys." to which she jabbed at him with "Okay, Mom."

Yeah, she was a good kid.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why, but I feel like he’s OOC for me. I cri.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see my work on any other website, aside from my tumblr pupkin-assassin, please tell me. I do not write anywhere else, and I do not wish for people to steal any work I've written.


End file.
